Game Night
by wakingonprospit
Summary: Dating Cecil Palmer had never been boring. Anytime that Carlos allowed for his boyfriend to plan an evening, he knew that there would be some kind of strange surprise. Tonight that surprise just happens to be a really unexpected and unconventional game of twister.
Dating Cecil Palmer had never been boring. Anytime that Carlos allowed for his boyfriend to plan an evening, he knew that there would be some kind of strange surprise; whether it be a stroll along the edge of the Whispering Forest, going down to the waterfront with the nonexistent water to feed the nonexistent geese, or the most disturbing yet, eating dinner at an unfamiliar Thai restaurant.

Of their evenings together, the strangest things did were always on their game nights. Tonight in particular, Carlos had not expected the sort of game that Cecil prepared.

He arrived at the radio host's apartment almost three hours ago. He helped his boyfriend make dinner, and the two had more than their fair share of drinks, but now it was supposedly time for their game of the evening.

"Cecil?" the scientist asks in confusion, staring down at the mess that takes up much of the living room floor, "What is this?"

Cecil had laid a tarp on the ground to cover up a majority of the floor of the room. On the tarp was a mat with several bright colors on it, which Carlos quickly recognized as twister. The thing that threw him off the most though was the patches of colored foam on each of the colored circles.

"It's Twister," Cecil pauses before clarifying slightly, "And this is shaving cream with food dye in it."

Carlos chuckles quietly as he sits on the floor by his boyfriend, kissing his cheek quickly, "But why?"

This makes the other man grin happily, "Because normal Twister wouldn't have been fun enough."

Carlos could not really disagree there. Twister was fun for him as a child, but at this point in his life he doubts that he would be able to enjoy the game as it was played normally. Besides, the thought of trying not to slide and fall in the colorful foam seemed like a lot of fun to the scientist.

"You need to take your clothes off."

The dark haired man's eyes widen in surprise as he sits back some. He definitely was not expecting to hear that. "Um, sorry, what?"

"You need to take off your clothes," Cecil says once again, "The dye in the shaving cream will stain them. I'll take mine off too."

Carlos frowns, but nonetheless nods slightly, moving to the edge of the room in order to begin unbuttoning his shirt. It was not as if he was not comfortable around Cecil without clothes on. The two of them had seen each other naked enough times by now to not really be affected by it.

Carlos was undoubtedly hesitant about playing this game, but he wanted to try to make his boyfriend happy. And so he looked down, face a bit red as he began to undress himself.

* * *

"Left hand, green."

Carlos huffs quietly, reaching his hand underneath Cecil's stomach to put his hand in the slime green foam that had already began to mix and overlap with the yellow foam that was next to it.

The two had been playing this game for only about ten minutes and they were both quickly becoming covered with the colorful foam, which also made it very difficult to not slip on the mat.

"Right leg on blue," Cecil grins as he reads out the command, taking this opportunity to heft his leg over his boyfriend's to tangle their limbs slightly.

"Cecil," the scientist says as a warning, staring up at the radio host who had managed to practically be on top of him.

"What?" Cecil says with a laugh, shifting his knee forward to press against Carlos's crotch, making the dark haired man sputter out nonsense and slip, falling into the foam on the mat.

Cecil immediately bursts into a fit of laughter, leaning down just enough to kiss the tip of his boyfriend's nose. "I win," he declares, grinning down at the other man.

Carlos groans quietly, then smirks and wraps his soapy arms around the other man's waist, flipping them to roll Cecil into the colorful foam. "You're a cheater," he says with a laugh, not actually upset with the other's behavior.

"But, I love you," Cecil laughs, trying to shield his face from the shaving cream.

The scientist stares down at his now colorful boyfriend, resting a hand on his hip. He leans down to kiss him softly and slowly, smiling against his lips. He feels Cecil's long slender fingers run into his long hair, damp with multicolored foam.

"I love you too," he says quietly as he pulls away, scooping up a bunch of foam from the mat and dumping it onto his boyfriend's stomach.


End file.
